Reminders
by Buffy Dementia
Summary: A visitor brings Angel to the realization that he’s forgotten what true love is.


Title: Reminders 1/?  
  
Author: Dolores  
  
E-mail: Buffydementia@AOL.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rating: not sure yet at the moment PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Everything in both shows seasons 7 Buffy - ep. Him and 4 Angel is fair game.  
  
Pairing: B/A, F/G, mentions of B/S and A/C, might be small amount of B/PW (principal wood) Summary: A visitor brings Angel to the realization that he's forgotten what true love is.  
  
Feedback: Please, I'm really bored here at work and I figured I might as well do something other than stare at the ceiling. Tell me what you think...should I even continue?  
  
AN - I have a HUGE crush on Principal Wood encase that is not apparent!!! The B/Aness will come it just might take a while.   
  
AN: no beta - writing this during down time at work. I am by know means a writer so I apologize for all mistakes in advance, also I do not watch Angel so if characterization and cannon are way off you know why.  
  
Principal Robin Wood looked down at the paper in his hand once more before looking up at the mammoth building in front of him. He had not heard from his cousin in a long while, hadn't seen him an even longer time. The last time they had spoken was when Charles called to let him know about Alonna. With Alonna gone Charles was the only family Robin had left and visa versa.  
  
Sure that he had the right place Robin walked up to the front doors of Angel Investigations. As he entered the lobby of the hotel he was greeted by a small woman with mousy brown hair and glasses.  
  
"Hi, how can I help you? Are you in trouble? Would you like to sit down? How about some coffee?" the woman bombarded him with questions.  
  
Raising his eyebrows and giving her a killer smile he did his best to answer, "Umm, yeah, I'm looking for Charles Gunn, no I'm not in any trouble...well the danger kind. I think I'll stand and no thanks to the coffee."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" the girl realized her babbling nature had taken control once again, " You know Charles? That is great!"  
  
Laughing softly Robin held out his hand to introduce himself, " Robin Wood, I'm Charles' cousin."  
  
She eagerly reached out to shake his hand, " Oh, Oh I'm Fred. Charles has never mentioned you. He doesn't talk about his family all that much. It is such a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Robin answered trying to subtlety withdraw his hand from her energetic shaking. " Sooo... is he around. I really need to speak to him about something?"  
  
Smacking her hand lightly against her forehead she realized what a dope she was making herself out to be in front of the handsome man. " Of course, he is up stairs with Angel. I'll go get him. Are you sure you don't want any coffee, or maybe something else to drink?"  
  
"No, really, I'm fine. I'll just wait here," he answered as he causally leaned against the counter. Watching Fred hurry up the stairs he wondered about what kind of things this place investigated. Thinking back to when they were young Robin could not believe that Charles was now some kind of private investigator. Of course back then he would never have thought that he himself would one day be a high school principal in a small town like Sunnydale.  
  
"Well, well, look who has came out of the woodwork?"  
  
Robin jumped as he was pulled from his reverie. Looking over to where his cousin was coming down the stairs followed by the girl Fred and a tall, broody guy. Walking over to meet him at he bottom step he pulled the younger man into a tight hug. "Damn Gunn! Look at you.... you just keep getting uglier and uglier."  
  
"Me? Look at you, Wood; all dressed up with know where to go. What is with the suit? Don't tell me that you've gone all respectable?" Gunn returned. He couldn't believe his cousin was actually here. He hadn't spoken to him since he had called to tell him about Alonna.  
  
"I've always been more respectable than you!" Robin shot back as he let go of his cousin and stepped back.  
  
Fred and Angel stood back and watched as the two men reunited. Fred was still shocked that Charles had family out there. She had always thought that his sister was his last familial tie. They were both very good- looking men. She wondered what he was doing here and why she hadn't heard about him before. Sometimes Charles kept so much to himself. Like he had to protect her from certain parts of his life.  
  
As Fred was puzzling out the mystery of the new cousin Angel felt an odd sense of familiarity coming from the new comer. It was something about his scent. It was very subtle but he felt what ever it was pull slightly at his soul. Angel wasn't sure why but he didn't like this guy.  
  
After finally noticing the intense stare his boss was directing towards his cousin Gunn introduced everyone, " You already meet my main squeeze, Fred. Tall and broody back there is my boss, Angel. Angel, Fred this is my cuz, Robin Wood."  
  
Being the charismatic guy that he is Robin confidently held out a hand to Angel. Feeling oddly antagonistic towards Robin, Angel hesitantly shook his hand, squeezing just a little harder than he usually would in a covert pissing contest. " Nice to meet you. I didn't know Gunn had any family here in LA."  
  
Disengaging from Angel's painful grip Robin kept his smile in place. " Actually I'm not from LA. I lived in Portland up until a few months ago when I got job offer. Now I live in a small town about two hours from here."  
  
Oblivious to the tension between the other two men Gunn interrupted, "Don't tell me they actually gave you your own school to run!" Gunn lead his cousin to the seating area in the lobby followed closely by Fred and Angel.  
  
"Yeah, apparently some bad things have happened to the previous principals and I was the only one who would take the job on," Robin answered as he sat down on one of the bright red couches. Gunn sat across the way on the other couch with Fred curled up next to him. Angel opted to stand, still feeling uneasy about their visitor.   
  
"So Robin what brings you to LA?" Angel asked before Gunn could continue questioning him about his new job.  
  
Leaning back against the couch Robin smiled and winked conspiringly at Fred, "Love," he answered.  
  
"Love!!!" Gunn barked out in a laugh. " Don't tell me you have FINALLY found some girl who is willing to put up with your sorry ass?"  
  
"So does the lucky lady live here in LA?" Fred asked over Gunn continual laughter, jabbing him with her elbow.  
  
"No, actually she lives in the same town as me, she even works at my school," Robin admitted.  
  
Angel looked up at him, "So what are you doing in LA then?" he asked. Angel could not get around his animosity toward the attractive guy.  
  
Looking down bashfully at his feet Robin muttered, "I need some advise from Charles here about some stuff."  
  
Breaking out into laughter once again Gunn looked at his cousin, "YOU! You need advise...on women...from ME!" Jumping up from his position next to Fred he sat next to Robin putting his arm around him in a comforting manner, "Tell Uncle Charlie allllll about it."  
  
Robin looked at his cousin who was grinning like an idiot. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He then looked at the other occupants of the room. Fred was looking at him like he was the most romantic guy she had ever seen while Angel continued to glare. He didn't know if he felt comfortable discussing this in front of strangers but it looked like he wasn't going to get a choice if his cousin had anything to say about it.   
  
Glancing uncertainly at Gunn, Robin mumbled, " Maybe we should wait to talk about this another time." Then he quickly added "Tell me about you. What do you do here?"  
  
"No, No way bro, No changing the subject. You can't tell me that you; YOU of all people, are finally in love, and expect me to put it off. Don't worry about Fred and Angel they're cool, besides I'll just tell them anyway so you might as well get it over with." Gunn said instead of answering the question.   
  
Gunn knew that if he let him his cousin would put off telling him all night if he could. He just couldn't believe that Robin might be in love. Robin had been a true player growing up. A different girl every night of the week. The ladies loved him, all he had to do was flash that killer smile at them, and they would throw themselves at his feet.   
  
Giving up Robin sighed in expiration. Pushing Gunn away he settled back into the coach and prepared himself for the humiliation he knew was coming. "Fine, you win."  
  
Ginning in triumph Gunn went back over to sit with Fred. She immediately snuggled into his arms as Angel settled himself against the counter and crossed his arms. After everyone was more comfortable they stared expectantly over at the lovesick man.  
  
Taking a deep breath Robin began, "Well like I already said she works with me at the high school. She is the sister of one of the students there and I offered her a job as a counselor because she seemed to really understand what the kids are going through. Anyway, her desk is right out side my office so I get to see her all day long. At first I didn't really think much about it. I mean, yeah she is a hottie, beautiful really, but you know there are beautiful women everywhere. There is just something about her and the more I'm around her the more evident it becomes that she is special. I know, I know I'm going to sound like some school boy waxing poetic about his first crush, but she -- man, I can't even explain it!!" Robin ran his hand over his bald head as he tried to explain the wonderfulness of his love. "She looks like a goddess, her hair is like liquid sunlight and smells like vanilla, her eyes are just the most amazing hazel -- it is so easy to lose yourself in their beautiful depths. She moves with this confidence and grace that just draws the eye. Ah man, I've got it so bad I can't even think straight!"  
  
"Hell yes you do!!" Gunn laughed again at the smitten look on his cousin's face.  
  
"Leave him alone Charles, I think it is sweet. It sounds like you really like her." Fred leaned forward with a dreamy look on her face. It was so romantic to hear a man talk that way about a woman he cares about. She wondered his Charles ever got that look on his face when he was talking about her.  
  
Angel had an expression on his face as well but unlike Fred's and Robin's his was a look of confusion. Robin's description of his crush reminded him of the girl he once considered his own personal goddess. He had pushed the memory of her so far down into his subconscious it was a shock to his system to have her image pop up in his mind so vividly. He could remember every detail of her beauty. Every sensation being with her caused. He even felt his demon hum in satisfaction at the thought of ...  
  
"So what is the name of this paragon of wonderfulness?" Gunn teased.  
  
"Buffy,"  
  
BUFFY!!!  
  
  
  
TBC....? Please feedback! I don't want to continue if no one is interested. 


End file.
